My Younger Sister
by missyatmars
Summary: Chitose has a secret, and only Dewa knows. What will the others say? DO NOT OWN K ONLY YUI!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Letter  
Chitose's POV  
It was like any other day, that is until Kusanagi found a letter in the mail addressed to me. "Hmmm, Chitose!" He call from behind the bar, "Your sister from Tokyo sent you a letter!" I became pale, afraid of what it might say. I slowly walk to the bar and opened the letter,

'Dear Big Bro,  
Grandmother has been admitted into a senior home and doesn't want me to live alone. We tried to get mother and father to take me back in, but they live in America now and I want to stay in Japan. So I was wondering if I could stay with you! And besides I haven't seen you for 3 years and I miss you! So please, can I stay with you and Dewa? If not please let me know, I have to move in a month.

Love Yui  
P.S., I have a lot of things I want to share with you! I Love You!;)

"Oh crap, Dewa! You don't mind if she stays with us right?" I asked. "I don't care, but will you be able to handle it? You haven't seen her in 3 years, and what will she say if she found out about Homura, you being a womanizer, and well the other thing too." He asked with a concerned face. "We won't tell her duh! And what other thing?" I looked at him stupid, even though I knew exactly what he was saying. "Wait you have a little sister?!" The Homura boys say, besides Anna, Tatara, Kusanagi, Mikoto, and Dewa because they already knew. "Yeah, she should be 18 now. I can't believe its been 3 years, I thought its been longer. It feels longer...OH NO I HAVE TO CLEAN MY PLACE! I can't let her see it like that! She will hate me, she will say, "Big Brother I hate you!" And disappear again." I fall to my knees and covered my face to hide the tears coming to my face. Everyone gathers around me to see why I was crying, of course I wouldn't tell them what was really going on. The only one who knows is Dewa.


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback  
We were having lunch on the roof of our middle school, at the age of 14. "Dewa, you're the only one who I will tell, even if you feel disgusted by me and never talk to me again. If that happens at least don't tell anyone. We have been friends since we were born so here it goes, I think I am in love with Yui, my little sister." I closed my eyes and prepared to get hated by my best friend, "I know." "Wait, how did you know?" He started to laugh and smile, "You talk in your sleep and knowing you better than anyone else, it was kinda obvious. Though may I ask, when did you start to fall for her?" I chuckled nervously, "Since she said her first words." "Really... do tell." He patted me on the shoulder. "Well you know back then I didn't like her at all, you know that mom and dad were never around, so I guess I was jealous of the baby because I thought they would give her the love they never gave me. As she grew she was independent and never spoke, even at the age of five. We thought she was a mute and took her to the doctors. They said nothing was wrong. Then it hit me, She must feel the same way I do! So I tried to get closer to her. Over time we became so close she cried when I wasn't around. Because of her crying over me, it made me feel like she was more than a sister, but I shook it off. Then on her first day of first grade, she said her first words. "I LOVE YOU BIG BROTHER! SO MAKE SURE YOUR HERE ON TIME SO WE CAN WALK HOME TOGETHER!" That was the straw that broke the camels back and I feel in love with her. We were still stuck to each other like glue even after I fell in love." I look at him dead in the eyes, "You can't tell anyone." He smiled, put me in a head lock, and messed up my hair with his knuckle, "Of course and I am totally rooting for you!"

Present  
"Whats the big deal? I'm sure she will understand. I mean you should have pride in us and as for being a womanizer... that you can hide and whats the other thing?" Yata said. I turned red, "N-nothing, its n-nothing!" I waved my hands in his face. They looked at me suspicious, "I guess he won't tell you, but I will." I looked at Dewa, and I was pissed off now, "Don't look at me like that it was a mistake. See last time he saw her, he walked in on her getting undressed and he saw everything, she got mad. So he thinks if he does something she might not like, will make her hate him." I sighed in relief. "Poor Yui, having to grow up with a pervert." Kusangai teased.


	3. Chapter 3

A Week Later  
Yui's POV  
I was now on the train to Shuzumi City to live with my older brother Chitose and my adopted big brother Dewa. Though I am nervous, the reason being is because I haven't seen them for so long! Will they recognize me? The train arrived and I stepped out of the train and there he was, standing with Dewa and about 9 guys and a small doll-like girl. I walk to him and dropped everything, I hugged him like I thought he was dead and came back to life.

Kusanagi's POV  
As a girl came closer, I could see it was her. Her eyes and hair were the same as Chitose's, though her hair went down to her waist. If it was 't for their height difference, then people would have never guessed that there was a 4 year age gape. Even though they look alike, she is one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. She was wearing a white shirt with a brownish red unbuttoned vest and shorts that were the same color of the vest. Her black socks went up to her knees and had light brown boots that went a little more than half way up her leg (and even had some nice breast. ) "You must be Yō Yui. Wow you look just like Chitose." She smiled, "Thank you and you are?" "I am kusanagi, this is Tatara, Anna, Mikoto, Shohei, Bandō, Eric, Fujishima, Kamamoto, and this is..." I was interrupted, "I-i am Y-yata. M-misaki Yata." I was shocked he introduced himself and held out his hand for her to shake it. She took it, but only a second before Chitose grabbed her and pulled her behind him, "Don't even think about liking her Yata, or I'll be the one to beat you up this time." I have never seen him like this, he actually looked scary for once. I laughed when Yata got mad, "Che, I was just being nice. God you act like your in love with her." Chitose went pale, and he hit Yata in the stomach "I won't hand her to just anyone! She deserves to be cared for!" Hmmm... thats an odd reaction, maybe... naw. "Okay you two. Dewa and Chitose, take Yui home so she can unpack and settle down, you guys can go back to the bar tomorrow." We then went our separate ways.


End file.
